3 minutos para decir, Te Amo
by hikari sumeragi
Summary: Una separación no aceptada...y el imaginar a la persona que amas en los brazos de alguien mas pueden volver loco a alguien. Mas si ese alguien en cierto danes, y esa imaginación es la suya. One-shot...un regalo para mi dulce y linda Chiharu n.n


Hola, hola!

Aquí Hikari Sumeragi, trayéndoles este one-shot que escribí con mucho amor para una persona muy especia y a quien…a pesar de no conocer físicamente quiero mucho…n.n

Chiharu-chan, de verdad espero que este fic sea de tu agrado…es una pequeña forma de decirte cuanto te quiero y darte las gracias por aguantara esta chica loca amante de SuFin...n.n

…

De todo corazón gracias por ser mi amiga, escucharme…y simplemente por ser tu

3

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen al sensacional Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-3 minutos para decir, Te Amo-**

(Hetalia Axis Powers, One-shot)

_Era oficial._

Aunque en realidad lo habia sido desde el momento en que habia terminado de guardar sus pertenencias en su maleta.

_Su relación se habia terminado_

La misma maleta que habia traído consigo el dia que habia decidido vivir con el noruego, la misma que ahora…se iba con él.

Las estúpidas discusiones que habían tenido recientemente habían sido las que causaran que un dia, sin previo aviso, el rubio de profundos ojos azules le dijera de la manera más fría posible…"Lo nuestro no está funcionando…"

Después de una serie de gritos de su parte y las lágrimas retenidas en los ojos del otro, habia logrado entender que todo aquello era lo mejor.

¿Mejor para quién?

¿Para él?

¿Para Lukas?

¿Para los dos?

…

¿Para su relación?

Mathias se dejo caer en el sillón siguiendo inconscientemente con sus dedos las figuras grabadas en este, esa podría ser la última vez que se sentara en ese lugar…en aquella casa, su casa y la del otro. Observando a su alrededor, todo le parecía tan ajeno, tan desconocido…

…

Al parecer, su mente se estaba acostumbrando a la idea de que habia dejado de ser parte de ese lugar.

Suspiro pesadamente.

¿Por qué esto tenía que terminar asi?...el amaba a Lukas

¿Por qué eran ellos los únicos que tenían problemas? El sueco tenía una relación más que estable con un lindo finlandés ¡Hasta tenían una perrita!

¡Si hasta el ruso al que odiaba, se veía feliz con el chico que tenia por novio!

¿Por qué ellos?

¿Por qué?

Sacudió su cabeza fuertemente, ese no era momento de envidiar a los demás, de cualquier forma ya no habia nada que pudiera hacer…Noru- dudaba que pudiera seguir llamándolo asi- ya se habia hecho a la idea de que desaparecería de su vida.

Si hasta le habia dado la estúpida excusa de visitar a su hermano para no tener que verlo irse.

Se levanto de un salto.

Bueno, si el noruego no lo quería en su vida ¡ese era su problema! El se lo perdía. Ya se buscaría a alguien mejor, de seguro las chicas y los chicos se volverían locos al saber que un danes de su porte y con su carisma estaba soltero.

¡Seria la sensación de los centros nocturnos! ¡Y para cuando Lukas quisiera volver con él, ya estaría ocupado!

…

Aunque…Lukas, ¿También buscaría a alguien más?

¿Lo haría?

¿Sería alguien parecido a él físicamente?

O, ¿Esta vez saldría con alguien castaño?

¿Danes?

…

¿Qué tal y su próxima conquista era un sueco?

¿Un alemán?

Porque su Lukas era un chico muy guapo, que saltaba a la vista de entre todos a donde fuera.

Asi lo habia conocido…habia llamado inmediatamente su atención apenas y habia entrado en aquel lugar de comida rápida.

Se veía tan adorable con su uniforme.

Nuevamente se sentó en el sillón, esta vez colocando su antebrazo sobre sus ojos. La cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía enfermo de solo imaginar a su amado en brazos de otro…porque siendo sinceros dudaba mucho que al rubio le gustaran las chicas

¿O tal vez no era asi?

¿Y si Lukas formaba su propia familia con una fulana de cabellos pajizos y bonitos?

Tendrían tres hijos dos niños y una niña. Vivirían en una casa de dos pisos, jardín amplio y con un auto del año estacionado en el garaje; ya podía imaginar a su lindo Noru tomando café por las mañanas mientras leía el periódico y a su esposa sirviéndole el desayuno, a sus hijos bajando apresuradamente las escaleras para irse a la escuela.

Una vida perfecta, con una familia perfecta…sin él.

Enojado se levanto nuevamente del sillón, comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro frustrado, imaginando la cara de la chica bonita de bonitos cabellos pajizos…odiándola.

Tan absorto estaba en su odio imaginario que no escucho como la puerta era abierta lentamente permitiendo que el recién llegado entrara, Era Lukas quien se extraño al ver que, además de que el danes aun seguía allí, caminaba de un lado a otro balbuceando cosas ininteligibles.

—Den…

—…

—Den…

—…..

— ¡Mathias Andersen!— levanto la voz asustando al otro

— ¡Noru!

Acto seguido se lanzo a abrazar al noruego quien se removía incomodo tratando de zafarse de aquella calidez tan agradable.

Tratando de seguir firme con su decisión.

—Suéltame

—No…

—Suéltame te digo…

—Noru, por favor…sé que no soy una linda y delicada chica de bonitos cabellos pajizos, es mas ni siquiera soy mujer…

— ¿De que hablas?

—Se que no podrás tener tres bonitos niños que tendrán tus ojos...y que tampoco podemos tener una cachorrita como la de Su y Tino…

—…

—Pero lo que si se es que te amo, y que no quiero separarme de ti, y que si acaso salieras con alguien más… ¡Le rompería la nariz enseguida!

—…Mathias

—Por favor, piensa de nuevo las cosas….por favor…no terminemos esto…

—…

—Dame tres minutos y una eternidad para decirte, mostrarte y convencerte de que te amo…y que no hay ni habrá nadie más que te ame igual…

—Den…

— ¿Noru?

—No entiendo nada de lo que acabas de decir…

—…

—Pero…necesito menos de tres minutos para comprender cuanto me amas— el rubio escondió su cara en el pecho del otro para evitar que viera su sonrojo.

—Noru

—…

— ¿Entonces puedo quedarme?

—Si te vas…juro que te golpeo…

Mathias sonrió al escuchar esas palabras.

Palabras dichas con un tono tan frio el cual ocultaba los verdaderos sentimientos de Lukas.

…

Abrazo más fuerte al chico entre sus brazos, tal parecía que la chica de bonitos cabellos pajizos tendría que buscar a alguien más para tener hijos.

Ya que ni él, ni su maleta pensaban irse….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo que hace la mente de una persona desesperada…n.n

Y pobre chica de cabellos pajizos, bueno…tendrá que buscar a alguien mas ya que Noru es de Den

n.n

Bien, espero que este one-shot haya sido de su agrado. Y más importante, Shiharu mi linda inglesita espero que te haya gustado!

Estos dos son un amor y tu también! –Lanzando besitos-

Te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho! n.n

¿Reviews? n.n


End file.
